


What Do You Expect?

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Also really short because I had no idea, F/M, Fluff, Prompt off tumblr, what do to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Prompt: "Gah! Why are you so cold! Get off me you icicle!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by h19w1n5 off tumblr. Enjoy!

You are in the tent you share with your husband Halfdan, fixing his torn up armor. He and his brother, Harald had gone with a few other men to hunt for tonight's supper. You all are out in a small camp, a few more of your men are farther. Scouting the area for the opposing army, and trying to get close enough to figure out their ideas. You would not say you are much of a fighter, but they bring you along to help tend to serious wounds and if they need armor or weapons fixed. Growing up with a healer for a mother and a blacksmith for a father helps making you a valuable person. Not only are you here to help with wounds and weapon issues, you are here to support your husband.  
As you are working on his armor you began to hum a small song, trying to stay close to the fire. Outside it had started to snow, and the winds have picked up adding to the cold air. You were wishing the men had gotten home before the storm, but it seemed as though they will be caught in the midst of it. Looking away from the piece of clothing you are fixing, you prick your finger with the needle. You mumble a small ‘ow’ and place your finger in your mouth.   
“You should be more careful, and try not to get blood on my armor.” Your husband walks in, his hair and fur coat is covered in snowflakes.   
Laughing at his last words, you look up at him and set the needle down. “Oh Gods we do not want your battle armor to get blood on it.”  
Halfdan smiles at you and walks farther into the tent, placing his weapons on a table. You turn your attention back to your work, while Halfdan walks over to grab the jug of mead. After he pours himself a tankard of the liquor, he comes and sits beside you. Moving his seat slightly closer to the fire, trying to warm up.   
Deciding to break the silence, you ask your husband a question. “How was the hunting? Get anything good?”  
Halfdan gives a small sigh and looks over at you. “We did not find much, a few rabbits that’s it. The portions will have to be small tonight for all to get some food.”  
You nod and look over at him, giving him a small smile. “Not much to expect in this weather, not many of the animals dear to come out in it. I hope those further than us found something.”   
Shaking his head, Halfdan gives a small chuckle. “You always care about everyone other than yourself. I tell you that we barely have food for us here, yet you hope those scouting further up have food.”   
“Well they are our men after all, and we have know some of them for ages. I can not help but worry for them.” You get quiet near the end as you tie the knot, finishing the armor.   
You both sit in silence for a while, listening to the fire crack and the people outside talking. Standing up, you take his fixed armor over to the table where his weapons are placed and set it down. Turning around you see Halfdan staring at you with a smile on his face. You give him an odd look, but before you can question him Harald sticks his head in the tent.   
Turning to look at him, he gives you both a smile. “The food is finished, get it while it is warm. In this weather it will freeze fast.”  
Halfdan stands up and walks over to the tent door, stopping before heading outside. “I will bring mine and yours back. Do not want you to freeze, do we?”   
You laugh at your husband and watch him walk out. Walking over to your bed, you grab your fur coat and walk back towards the fire. Sitting down you drape the fur around you and grab your tankard. You sigh and take a sip, waiting for Halfdan to return. As you began to zone out, you hear his voice outside the tent. Looking up as he enters the room, you sit up straighter and hold your hand out for the plate.  
“There, My Princess.” You blush at his nickname and grab ahold of the plate,  
Sitting in silence, you both eat your food and watch the fire dance. Once you both are done eating you sit close and enjoy each other's presence. As you lay your head on his chest and play with his fingers, you feel Halfdan sigh. He rubs your back as you both get warm by the fire.  
“My brother needs my help with something, My Love.” He pats your back and waits for you to stand up.   
Standing up, you move out of his way and look at him. Once he is standing, Halfdan steps close to you and cups your face in his hands. He leans down and kisses you lightly on the lips, pulling away to look at your face before leaning back down.  
Pulling away, he lets go of your face and starts towards the tent exit. “I might be helping him for a while. If I am not back before you grow tired, do not wait for me.” Once he finishes speaking, he exits the tent letting the cold air in more.   
Slightly shivering, you go back to the fire you sit down and grab the book you have resting by the side of your chair. You start to read your book, distracting yourself from the cold. You spend most of the time reading, only stopping to get more mead. As the night slowly drags on, you grow tired.  
Deciding to lie down, you mark your area in the book and set it down. Walking over to the makeshift bed, you lay down and cover yourself with more furs. Once you are settled down in the furs and slowly getting warm, you hear the tent flaps being moved. Rolling over you see Halfdan walking in, and walk over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he pulls off his shoes. After they are off his feet, Halfdan gets under the furs. Pulling himself closer, he wraps his arms around you and pulls you close.  
You suck in a breath and push him away. “Gah! Why are you so cold!”  
Halfdan looks at you like you are nuts. “It is snowing out and freezing, My Love. What do you expect?” He grabs ahold of you once more and pulls you close.  
Wiggling away from him, you scoot to the other side of the bed. “Get off of me, you icicle!”   
Halfdan laughs at you, and pulls you against him again. “But I would like to lay with my wife close to me.”  
Sighing in defeat, you let him hold you close. As you both lie under the furs slowly getting warm again, you two lightly trace shapes on one another’s bodies. As your bodies get warm, you two slowly drift off into a dreamland. The wind and fire crackling helping aid you two to sleep.


End file.
